Late Nights
by AgeyoPanda
Summary: While Yugi was happy that Atem was finally at rest, he was still struggling with him gone. Each day, he smiled and laughed, but each night he suffered alone. All he wanted was to see his old Partner one more time. He can't sleep now, his heart was aching for him. Each night he hoped he would see him in his dreams. Maybe, just maybe, he'll get his wish.


**Well, guess who joined a new fandom... Guess who has a new ship...**

 **Anyway, this is my first ygo and puzzleshipping fic.**

 **Okay well, I guess this can sorta be blindshipping as well. I'm still new to this...**

 **I tried not to go too shippy on this, so take this as full on puzzleshipping or simply platonic.**

 **Also, please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

 **Late Nights**

* * *

It was just one of those nights. Sleep wasn't going to show itself anytime soon and he wondered if he would be stuck like that all night.

It was nights like this when he would miss that voice the most. The voice that would sit at the foot of his bed, asking him if he can't sleep. The voice asking him if something was on his mind and if he would like to talk about it. Sometimes, if Yugi didn't feel like talking about what was bothering him, then the voice would scoot closer to him and they would just talk about everything and anything under the sky.

The two would sit there, the light from the window illuminating the matching violet eyes that stared at each other. The sounds of soft laughter that would fill the room and their ears. Sometimes the sounds of voices would stop and the two would be perfectly fine with the silence around them.

Once sleep would start to show itself, Yugi would feel the voice watching him until he was fast asleep. Once he was asleep, he could feel the voice disappear, giving him peace and quiet.

Right now, he missed the voice. He missed the laughter and the smiles and the late nights. He missed the violet eyes and the moonlight making them shine.

He missed the voice.

He missed him.

He missed Atem.

Every night, he would hope that he would meet him in his dreams. He hoped that by some miracle, he could sit and talk with him again, just like old times. He hoped that that sweet dream he wished for wouldn't end; that he could just talk with him and feel that same warmth.

Yugi turned, his eyes shut tight, letting the hot tears roll down his cheeks. He started to get used to this same routine now. The routine where he couldn't fall asleep, where his heart would start to ache and he would be stuck. Stuck there, crying himself to sleep. He knew that they would have to part, he just didn't know that the wound would be so deep; that it would sting so much.

Eventually, sleep took over the Duelist. He hoped that he was lucky. His heart ached for him; ached for the voice and the warmth.

 _Please. Please, just this once._

 _"Please don't suffer anymore, Partner."_

 _This was it. Fate was kind enough to grant him this wish. Even if it was just a dream, Yugi couldn't deny that this all felt so real._

 _"Other me? No, Atem." The hot tears that formed felt so real. The aching in his heart was started to be replaced with warmth; Yugi felt safe._

 _Atem took a few steps closer until the scene changed to Yugi's room. Everything was just as it was. The moonlight, the smiles, the laughter. He sat up, scooting closer to Atem; a small smile on his face._

 _Atem smirked, "You know, this takes me back. Feels a bit weird too, but it still feel so right."_

 _Yugi felt tears roll down his cheeks, "You don't know how much I've missed this."_

 _Atem slightly tilted his head, his smirk fading, "Partner, you don't know how many times I've had to watch you suffer," he looked down, avoiding his Partner's face, "I've always wanted to come to you, to comfort you. I just never had the chance or the power to."_

 _Yugi wiped his tears with his sleeve. He shook his head, "I understand." Yugi didn't say anything else for a while. Finally, he looked back up at Atem, "So, what was it like?"_

 _Atem blinked a few times, "What was like?"_

 _"You know, meeting them again. You met all your old friends and family, right?"_

 _Atem wore a small smile, "I did. After losing my memories, I always wondered what my past relationships were like, I gotta say, it's nice to finally know."_

 _Yugi scooted closer, a small smile on his face, "I bet they missed you a lot."_

 _"Well, judging by the tight hug Mana gave me, I'm pretty sure they did."_

 _Yugi just nodded. It was so nice to see him again, to be able to talk to him again. But yet, he knew this wouldn't last. He knew that as soon as he woke up, Atem would be nothing but a dream and a longing for what used to be. Yugi looked down; his hands started to be more interesting than the Pharaoh in front of him._

 _Atem's face was soon washed with worry. Each day, he watched over Yugi. Atem would watch him as he got up each morning and head off to school. He watched as he met up with Anzu, as he sat in class with his friends, dueling each other to their heart's content. He saw each e-mail and phone call from Otogi. Every interaction with friends he saw._

 _And he was proud._

 _Atem was proud of his Partner. He was proud that he smiling with his friends, he was proud of the fact that he got up each morning and tried to make the best of things. Each day that would pass, Atem would watch him. He would watch over him, protecting him in anyway he could._

 _Atem was at peace. He was finally resting with his family and friends. His soul was finally where it was supposed to be. But yet, a part of him couldn't properly rest. While Atem knew that Yugi smiled each day, he was also suffering. Each night, he saw as his Partner struggled to sleep. He saw each tear, each toss and turn._

 _Atem just wanted to see his Partner and comfort him. And finally, he was granted the chance. He had to act on it. He had to act on it so his soul could properly rest._

 _And for Yugi's sake._

 _Yugi didn't fight the tears that threated to fall. He didn't fight the delicate but strong hand that took hold of his. He sniffled a few times before looking up at Atem. He whimpered, "I miss you so much."_

 _Atem gave him a soft smile before wiping the tears from his cheeks, "I know, Partner. I know."_

 _Yugi collapsed in Atem's arms; his tears soaking through his clothing. Yugi buried his face in Atem's chest, muffled sobs filling the room. Atem rubbed his back; drawing small circles with his fingertip. Very rarely did Yugi break down like this. Sure, he had his moments, but if he was right-out sobbing, he was obviously suffering too much._

 _Atem rested his chin on the crown of Yugi's head, "Shh, Partner. It's okay." Atem whispered, trying his best to calm to the crying Duelist in his arms._

 _The two continued on like that for a few more minutes; each sob striking Atem deep inside. He hated this. He hated seeing the one person he cares for more than anything suffer. He knew that Yugi was ready to let him go, he just didn't know that he was going to suffer so much._

 _"Is this how you felt?"_

 _Atem continued to draw relaxing swirls on his Partner's back, "Hm?"_

 _Yugi slowly pulled away, revealing his puffy, tear stained eyes to him, "Is this how you felt when my soul was taken as a sacrifice?" Yugi's voice shook a little._

 _Atem still held onto Yugi's hand; his grip tightened somewhat at his question. He knew what Yugi meant and he still hated to think back on it._

 _"I know you don't like to talk about it, I didn't mean to upset you."_

 _Atem looked at Yugi; his heart breaking at the sight of his Partner. With closed eyes and a shake of his head, he spoke, "No, its fine." Atem sighed, trying to avoid his Partner's eyes. Atem didn't want to see the pain in them anymore. Finally, after gathering as much courage as he could, Atem looked at Yugi, "In a short answer, yes."_

 _"You felt as if everything was crashing down around you? Like even if you tried to keep going, it was too hard." Yugi glanced back down to their hands, a warm feeling settling inside as Atem's grip tightened, as if he was still trying to protect him. Yugi figured that it was instinct still left in him, screaming at him to keep his Partner safe in any way he could. But he also figured that his was status as Pharaoh, needing to make sure everyone was safe. Yugi sniffled, "I didn't mean to put you though that."_

 _Atem shook his head again, "It doesn't matter now, anyway. And I didn't mean to put you though this."_

 _Yugi felt his heartbeat speed up a bit when Atem's thumb gently moved over Yugi's skin. Yugi gave Atem a small smile, "You don't need to feel bad, it had to happen. I'm just happy I could help."_

 _Atem returned Yugi's smile, "You're too sweet for words, Partner."_

 _Yugi's smile grew, "I try."_

 _Atem rolled his eyes, "You enjoy this too much."_

 _Yugi just nodded before silence fell in the room. His smile started to fall, his eyes never leaving their holding hands, "I don't want this to end. I know you belong in Heaven, but I can't help but feel sad."_

 _Yugi's eyes widened slightly when he felt Atem's hand on his cheek, "Partner," he didn't speak again until Yugi held his gaze, "I understand that it's hard, but every day that I watch you suffer is equally hard," a small smile was on his face, "Mahado says I worry about too much sometimes." Atem let out a small sigh, "I know that you're suffering and I don't blame you," his smile grew a bit, "but I'm very proud."_

 _Yugi shut his eyes, leaning into Atem's hand, "You are?" His voice was barely a whisper._

 _Atem softly moved his thumb over Yugi's cheek, "I am. Yugi, you need to start realizing how brave you actually are. You have your own strength in many ways and that bravery of yours is one of them. I'm so proud of you. I know you're hurting, but I watch you try each day and that's all I want." Atem tilted his head a bit to the side when he started to noticed how sleepy Yugi was becoming. He just smiled and stood._

 _Yugi stood up, "Atem," his grip on the Pharaoh's hand tightened, "I don't want to see you leave again."_

 _"Then don't," he looked Yugi in the eyes, "lie back down, I won't leave until I know you're fast asleep."_

 _Yugi didn't say anything for a while. Finally, he got back into bed, not bothering to fight the yawn that escaped his mouth. Atem stood, arms crossed, the night sky holding his attention. Once he was sure that Yugi's eyes were closed, he looked back to him. Atem moved closer to the bed and knelt in front of it. He smiled, knowing that Yugi was still awake, waiting for sleep to show itself._

 _So, he spoke again, "Even though we might not be together anymore, you know that we'll never truly be apart," he brushed a blond strand from his Partner's face. He paused for a few seconds before speaking again, "Partner, we're both trying to get used to being separated," he ran a gentle hand through Yugi's hair, "so, how about this?" He asked, knowing that Yugi wouldn't answer, his Partner already slipping into a blissful slumber, "Let's suffer together."_

* * *

"Ha! Silent Swordsman LV7 takes you down, reducing your Life Points down to zero!" Yugi smiled at Jounouchi, proud of his win.

Jounouchi threw his remaining hand on the desk, "Man, you win again." While it was still upsetting losing against Yugi, he was used to it.

Yugi removed his cards and added them back to his deck before shuffling them, "Sorry Jounouchi, but maybe one day you'll beat me."

Honda took hold of Jounouchi in a playful headlock, "We all know that's impossible, Yugi."

Jounouchi swatted Honda away, "Shut up, you."

From her spot next to Yugi, Anzu smiled. She noticed the change in Yugi. She noticed how bright his smile was, how much it came natural to him. Anzu new that her friend was struggling to get used to Atem being gone, but today, Yugi was like his old self. She wondered if this would last, and even if it didn't, she knew that he would be able to grow from it.

* * *

He watched as Yugi smiled with his friends, a smile of his finding its way on his face.

"Looks like he's found his trump card."

Atem never looked at the person with him, "His Monsters, especially his Silent Monsters represent his growing strength. He may not fully admit it, but he knows about his strength. It's just a matter of when he'll fully accept it."

"You've really rubbed off on him, he's learned a lot."

"I can't take all the credit, Mahado, he's taught me, as well."

Mahado didn't say anything for a while. Finally, he looked at Atem, "I'm sure what you did will stay with him for a long time."

"He needed it. We both did."

* * *

Yugi held his chin in his palm; not really listening to his teacher. He looked out the window to the sky, a small smile on his face, _"Let's suffer together, right Atem?"_


End file.
